Anime Orgy
by HS
Summary: Um... 2 crazy girl gather anime character to have their sadistic ways with them!


This is our first hentai, lemon, ecchi, sick, fic!!!!! ORGY TIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wont go into much detail to keep u from getting into the fic right away, just know that we will use many characters from many animes. Therefore we now disclaim any ownership to any anime characters we *use*. *evil snicker*  
  
  
  
Anime Orgy~  
  
  
Our motto, cant sleep clowns we'll eat me!!! *lol*  
  
  
By: H&S  
  
  
So the story starts off as a normal day. Two really horny girls get one of the best ideas they've had since they discovered dildos. "Let's go to the anime thingies! Get anime characters! And have hot, wild, passionate sex with them aaall!!!" one girl jumped up and screamed. "Yeah!" the other girl rocked out to this totally cool idea! So the red head and raven-haired girls jumped through there television set and into the first world---(Director) Wait!! What's going on here!?! Turn that shit off! Put the real fic on! ^^  
  
  
"So... You go that way, and I'll go that way," said a short black haired woman. "I go this way and you go that way?" said the red haired girl pointing in the wrong directions. "No! You go THAT way! And I'll go THIS way!" said the short girl pointing to the correct directions. "Oh? And who am I supposed to kidn- I mean ask to come with us, again?" The raven hired girl snapped, "You take Trunks, Ryoko, Goten, Haruka, Seiya, Rei, um.... Kiyone, Leon, Kagatsu, and um... That's it... I'm not sure you can handle remembering all that... so I made you a list!" The black haired girl handed her the list. "Oh thanks Starra! You're so thoughtful!" Heaven, the red haired girl said not realizing she'd been dissed, "Who all are you kidn- I mean asking to come with us?" "I'm getting Gohan, Utena, Yaten, Tiara, Vegita, Piccolo, Young Yosho, and Young Nobuyuki, Sazuka, Aisha Klan Klan, Jim, and... That's it!" Starra started walking north. "Bye bye!" Heaven waved cheerfully, "Hm... now whom was I supposed to get again?" Starra yelled after her "You go the list! Don't loose it! And bye!" Heaven took of to the south.  
  
Starra looked at her list, "I'm closest to... Ah ha! Nobuyuki!" She walked three feet and was in front of a door, "Oh! Here I am!" She looked around, knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. "Hello?" a young man answered the door. "Hi! I'm Starra, I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime! We at um..." she tried to think, "Of TV-12's new show! We want you to be apart of it, you're so handsome, you'll do great for this part!" she said cheerfully with a cheap grin. "I uh... um... I dunno'... Are you sure you go the right house?" he asked confused. "Yes Nobuyuki!" she grabbed his arm dragging him out of his home. "Hey! Wait! Where are you taking me?!" he tried to pull his are out of her grasp. "C'mon! We "need" you!!" she pulled him with her. "But I don't wanna'!" he cried. "Well tough! Anyways... Just think of all the money, fame, women, and expensive cars! And a REAL house instead of the shack you live in now!" She smiled when she seen the dollar signs in his eyes. "Ok! Count me in!" He shouted. 'Good... one down.. um.. however many there is to go...' she thought, her yellow eyes sparkled with malice.   
  
"Hmmm...where am I now? What city is this?" Heaven asked herself. She looked up at the big billboard. It read in big letters. 'Welcome to Satan City! Home of the Great Mr. Satan!' "Ok, so...um..who lives here again?" She asked herself another question. Then she looked at the list, 'There's a P.S.!' "P.S. I knew you'd forget. so here are the addresses." "Aww...she's always looking out for me. Ok, it says that..hmm..can't read this Japanese symbols, her writing sucks! Oh! It's Trunks and Goten that live here! Ok!" She headed for Capsule Corp, humming merrily to herself. She got to the large living quarters, and knocked on the door, and waited, humming the theme song if your happy and you know it clap your hands! She clapped her hands, and the door opened, revealing a young look alike Bulma. "Hello?" Bra asked. "Hi! Nice to meet you! My name it Heaven! I'm here to.....um...what is it that Starra said again? Hold on, I'll remember in a minute. In the meantime, you want a cookie?!" "Sure! Come in!" Bra led her into the living room. "So where are you from?" "Ummmmm...Florida. Well originally from Pennsylvania, but my family moved to Florida when I was nine...to take care of my Grammy..." She went on, and on, leaving a stunned looking Bra. "So anyways, Starra is really mean and bossy, and she thinks I'm a ditz, but I'm not! I just act like it to make her feel like the superior one in the sister ship! It makes her feel better about herself. So like I was saying, this boy is sooo cute, but I can't remember his name..." Just then Trunks and Goten walked in, done with their sparring. "Hey Bra, is this a new friend?" Goten asked. "Umm kinda... I think." heaven looked up then. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Starra wanted me to kidn- I mean ask you two to come be on our...um what was it? Oh yeah! TV show...don't ask me why, she's a strange girl who will yell if she doesn't get her way. So will you do it? I mean, I don't want her to yell at me..." Trunks and Goten looked stunned. "Ummm I don't know, I really don't like public appearances." Trunks said. "Oh...um...you don't have to worry about anything public...believe me." Her green eyes twinkled. "Sure! Sounds like fun!' Goten said. "Come on Trunks! It sounds cool!" "I don't really know abo-" Trunks was cut off when Goten covered his mouth and said "Ok, when do we start?" "Right about... Now!" Her green eyes narrowed and the ditzy ness dropped, she grabbed them by the arms and dragged them out the door. "Hey, don't we need a suitcase with some clothes in it or something?" asked Trunks. "Where we're going you wont need them," she grinned. "What do you mean?" asked Goten. "Um... We already have all the outfits you'll need there!" she said thanking kami-sama for that little lie. "Oh, ok," they both agreed and followed her.  
  
Starra glanced at Nobuyuki, then at the list. They'd been walking for a while now, "Ah ha! Utena!" she shouted happily. "Huh?" Nobuyuki was confused again. She pointed to a house, "The next vic- I mean actor, or should I say actress!" She told Nobuyuki to stay by the street and she'd be right back. She ran up and knocked on the door. A young woman with long pink hair and blue eyes answered. She was wearing a boy's style private school uniform. "May I help you?" "Hello Utena-san! I am here to take you, I mean to ask you to come work for me doing a TV program. I am gathering many anime characters, I mean people to 'work' for me and a friend of mine." "Well I'm sorry but.." "Ahaha! No buts! I refuse to here no!" "Ummm, it's just Anthy. Who's gunna protect her and take care of her?" "I'll hire a nanny for her. `Now come on! Lot's of people to pick up, very little time!" Starra sang out, grabbing Utena's hand. "Wait! I need my sword!" "Kinky..." Starra whispered to herself. Aloud she said, "Don't worry! I know some guy's with the top quality, 'swords'. I'm sure they'll lend it to you." She said. "Oh, ok." And the three set off. Nobuyuki puffed out a breath half way through. "Can't we get a car or something?" "Good idea!" Starra rubbed her hands together. "Wait here, I'll be rrriiighhhht back." She disappeared.  
Heaven smiled to herself as the three walked. "Wait., why are we walking?" Goten asked. "Cause I can't fly you idiot!" Heaven said. "Do I look like a freaking bird, or an alien from another planet like SO many of you're friends?" She shouted. "Yes, you do!" "Well your right! I'm Irish!" They looked confused. "What's Irish?" "Ummm...it's a, alien race is the best I can describe it." "Oh, so you can fly?" "ummmm no, I wasn't born with that gift, I'm a healer!" "What!?" "Oh shut up and go with it." She said. "So...whose' next? HARUKA!!! And Rei and SEYIA!!!!! YES!!!!!!" She jumped up, screaming. "My Haruka, my Seyia...and Rei is good too..." They were in Juban suddenly. "Hey, "I've never heard of this before." Trunks said. "Well, ummm...you must not get out much then." Heaven made up an excuse. "Oh the shrine! We can pick up Rei!" "Rei?" "Hai, that's what I said!" She began to hop up the stairs two by two. "C'mon you slow pokes, I hope you're not always this slow!" She said, with a snicker to herself.  
"She is so strange..." Trunks said. "Yeah but way cute! I can't wait to see this Starra she talks about." The two followed up. They saw a girl in red and whit shrine robes sweeping. She had long raven hair, and deep fiery violet eyes. "How may I help you today?" She asked, bowing. Heaven bowed back. "Hello, Hino-san. You can help me by coming with me." "What do you mean?" "I'll explain on the way, c'mon!" She grabbed the girl, and headed for Tenhou Haruka's apartment.  
*Beep Beep!* Utena and Nob heard a beep, and turned to see Starra at the wheel of the city of Holly Hill's public transportation Votran. "Hey guys!!! Hop in, 50. please first!!" She said. Utena and Nob got on, dropping in some coins. "Hey Noby! You're being stingy! Come on, 1 $ for you, you're over 17!" He sweatdropped. "Only by one year!" "Your point?" He face faulted, and put more change in. Starra put on a bus driver's hat, and shouted. "Let's kick this shit into high gear! Woho I don't know how to drive!! ... Oh well.." She flipped on the radio and put a nice, soothing station. "Yeah! Great song!" she turned the radio up louder as the lyrics from System of A Down poured out of the speakers. As the bus sped down the street it vibrated from the loud music and bounced at least a few feet in the air when she drove over a bump. "Oops..." She stopped the bus at one of the bus stops and let some senior citizens on the bus greeting them nicely and giving them the proper transfer tickets. "You're such a nice young lady one of the old women yelled over the loud music. "Thank you! Now sit down so I can get going again," Starra shoved everyone to the back, "Oh my hip!" someone yelled as the bus whipped forward. The bus stopped short in front of a house, "Yay! Another vict- I mean actor!" She looked down. "Oh yeah! Gohan and Piccolo!" She jumped out the bus, leaving a tangled knot of old people, canes, and walkers scrambling in the back. She could see Gohan and Piccolo & Videl. She walked up to them, and while Gohan wasn't looking, grabbed his ass. He jumped up into the air, screaming "YOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!" He turned around to see a grinning raven-haired demon in beauty's clothing, of course he didn't see that yet. "Hi there cutie!" Videl was fuming by now. "Um...hi." He scratched his head with a sweat drop. "Hello." Videl said coldly. "Whatever...listen Gohan, I "need" you and piccolo to come with me and my friends...to be on a TV program." "Well sorry miss slut, but Gohan is busy training right now!" Videl said. Starra turned a cold glare on the bitch. "Get out of my face before I sick some senior citizens on you." She said, and turned a bright smile to Gohan. "Come along dear. Where's Piccolo?" "Um, on the side of the house meditating." "Ok, go get on the bus, you can sit up front with me." She winked. He blushed, and headed for the bus, happy to get away from Satan's spawn.*literally!* "Hey! Gohan! Come back!!!" Videl yelled. Suddenly a walky-talky at Starra's belt came to life. "Starra!!! Helllllllllloooooo? I wonder how this thing works. Come in Captain! This is you general speaking! Testing....testing...testing testing testing testing!!" She was screaming. "TESTSING!!!!." "Shut up Heaven!! I heard you for Tsunami's sake!!!!!!" "Oh. Ok. I just wanted you to know I am on my way to pick up Ruka-chan." "Ok, I'm picking up piccolo and my little sex monkey now." "Oh! You got a cute monkey? I wanna seee! Did you get it a nice cage? How bout food? Toys? Make sure it's comfy!" Starra face faulted. "Uh yeah, sure."  
Heaven stood at Haruka's apartment with her other three friends behind her. "Ruka-chan! Open up!" She yelled. A tall sexy man opened the door. He had short sandy blonde hair  
and deep navy blue eyes. "Can I help you?" Heaven got starry eyed. Trunks' jaw dropped. "What does she see in him that she doesn't see in me?" He hissed at Goten. "I dunno..." "Hey Haruka-san, what's up?" Rei said. Haruka smiled a smile that had heaven melting. "Hey Rei. Now what's up?" She asked Heaven. "Well, we want you to come do a TV. show with us and some other people. Will you do it?" "Sure...why not? Just let me finishing drying my hair, just got out of the shower." Haruka shut the door, and Heaven sighed. "Who's this guy?" Goten asked. Both Heaven and Rei burst out in giggles. "Haruka's a woman." Heaven said, her emerald green eyes sparkling with amusement. A few minutes later the door opened and Haruka stepped out, "So... I'm ready to go!" The group started walking, Haruka looked around for a car they might be getting into, but they never stopped to even look at one. Then she asked, "Are we going to walk the entire time?" "Well... we don't have a car or anything..." said Heaven blushing. "Oh! Then we can take my sports car!" Haruka said. "Really?" Heaven bite her lip with excitement. Haruka nodded and headed over to her car, "I'll drive, just tell me where we need to go and we're there," she said unlocking the door. "OK! This is so great!" Heaven shouted. They all got into the car and drove off as Heaven tried giving directions but often they ended up going in circles for she was never a good navigator.  
"Alright, alright people. Calm down!" Starra said to the elderly people. She took Piccolo aside and whispered to him, "Sorry bud, you're going to have to sit on the roof or something, 'cause these people are freaked out by just looking at you. Piccolo frowned, "Why can't they sit on the roof?" "Because! Those people are OLD! They'll get hurt or something!" Starra tried to explain. Before Piccolo could say another word she shoved him on the roof and drove off. As they were driving they suddenly heard a THUMP! Thump, thump thump! Starra looked back to see a blurry mound of rolling green, white, and purple tumbling down the back of the bus. It hit the ground and kept rolling. The old people started singing "Rolling, rolling, rolling! Keep that namek rolling!" Starra screeched, "Eeeek! Piccolo!" She quickly back the bus up to go get him *Bump!* "Ah! When did they put spikes on these things?!" Was heard from under the bus. "Uh oh..." She had run him over. She quickly put the bus in gear and moved it forward running him over again. "Do-h." was all they heard from him. "Hey Gohan! Could you go get Piccolo and TIE him to the roof this time?" Starra asked. "Uh.. sure..." Gohan hoped off the bus. "OK people! We had a slight set back but no biggy! We'll be on our way soon!" Starra shouted reassuring everyone.  
Heaven finally by some miracle directed Haruka to Seyia's, Taiki's, and Yaten's apartment. "Here Ruka-chan, this is the place." "This is that Kou place! Why are we here?" Haruka asked in anger. Heaven beamed at Haruka. "I'm getting my Seyia." "Kou?! Why?!" Heaven winked. "Cause he's gunna *join* us to. And since we're here, I'll pick up Yaten too, to surprise Starra!" "But I don't like them, I refuse!" Haruka said, crossing her arms and turning her nose up. Heaven's eyes suddenly got huge and sad, and she stuck out her lower lip. "Ohh no...not the puppy dog pout...that's not fair!!" Haruka shouted defensively. Heaven really poured it on thick, grabbing onto Haruka's arm and yanking it. "Fine...fine... they always get me with that, Heaven is just like koneko-chan..." She muttered. Heaven grinned, she jumped out, and ran up the stairs at a surprisingly fast rate. Minutes later she came back down, her one arm linked through Seyia Kou's, and her other though Yaten kou's, beaming brightly. Seyia was laughing, his indigo eyes sparkled with interest. "Come on Seyia-kun, Yaten-kun!!!!" She purred and pulled them to the car. Seyia's eyes met Haruka's and a dark flash emitted. "Minna, I don't think there will be enough room." Goten said. "Hmmm your right, and we still have people to get to." Heaven disappeared, and reappeared, driving a Dot's Airline Shuttle. She grinned. "Minna! Hop in!" Everyone got on, and she grabbed Trunks. "You get to sit with me." She smiled, and took off, heading for Quatra's palace in the desert.   
Starra's votran screeched to a stop outside a auto repair shop, labeled Star wind and Hawking Enterprises. "Be right baaaaccccckkkk" She sang out. And old man was trying to hit on Utena, when she bust out with "Helloo! I'm a lesbian!!" and he backed off. Gohan was playing a round of Jim rummy with Nob and old Lady Guanivere. Piccolo, was strapped to the roof, bound at the wrist, ankle, and mouth, and had tire tracks all over him, as well as some holes from the deadly votran wheels. Starra knocked on the door to the shop, and a tiger-looking girl opened it. "Yeah whadda ya want?" She asked. "Aisha klan klan, you, Sazuka, and James Hawking have been chosen to play on Who wants to be a millionaire!!!!!!!!? How do you feel?" "Oh this is soooooo great! Do we go now?" "Yes, we have a bus out front." "WOW!!! I'm so....*purrs* happy! I'm gunna be rich!! Jim! Sazuka! Let's goo!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed them in a death grip, and followed Starra out to the votran. "Well that was easy..." Starra muttered.   
Heaven beamed as she drove the bus. "This is so much funnn!!!" She nearly hit an elderly man trying to cross the road. "Um Heaven? That was a red light." Trunks said. Heaven was sitting in his lap, and driving like a maniac. "Oh? I didn't notice. Oh well...we have a long way to go to get Quatra." "Um yeah...ok." Heaven turned on the radio, and it began to play the If You Happy and You Know It, song. She smiled. "Yeah!!" "Everyone sing along!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. No one did it. Her Irish temper kicked in. "I SAID SING!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Everyone began to sing. "If you happy and you know it..." Droned the voices. She smiled once more, and snuggled into Trunk's lap, letting go of the wheel for a minute. "Oh my god Heaven! WATCH OUT!!!" Haruka screamed. The red head grabbed the wheel in time to avoid hitting a cactus. "Woah! Thanks Ruka! I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had killed that poor cactus!" Haruka smiled. "Sure!" An hour later, they pulled up to a gated palace. Heaven hoped out once more, and began to climb over the fence. "Um...Heaven?" Yaten said getting out as well. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?" "Why don't you just use the gate?" She looked at the white haired wo-man. "Ummm...leave me alone!!" She continued up the gate. she reached the top, and realized something. "How am I gunna get down?" Then she lost her balance. "AHHH!!!!" She screamed, as she fell and hit the ground with a thump. "Oph.. that one hurt." She mumbled. Her friends were at her side in minutes. "Are you ok?" "Oh sure...remember, I'm Irish." Goten and Trunks looked up. "Yeah! That's right! She's like, super strong and stuff!" They said. Haruka pulled her to her feet. Quatra was already walking out to them, having seen what had happened from his window. "May I help you?" Heaven turned to him, and he blushed as the pretty red head beamed at him. "Hi! We need you to come with us! We want you to be on a TV show!" She said. He smiled at her warmly, and Trunks scowled at him. "Sure I'll come." "Ok, great!!!!!!!!" She grabbed his arm, and they returned to the bus. C'mon minna! We're behind schedule! We have to pick up Leon and Kagatsu! After that there's only Ryoko and Kiyone that we have to get." She sat back down in Trunk's lap.  
Starra drove evilly, cutting sharp corners, running red lights. She grinned, and pulled up next to an apartment complex. "Yaten-kun...here I come." She sang to herself. *~*In the apartment*~*. "WHAT!? What do you mean he's not here?" "Some crazy red head picked up him and Seyia about two hours ago." "Oh, that was my twin. Ok thanks! CHOW!! Back on the votran Starra sighed. "I went all this way for nothing? Oh well, time for Tiara's pick up. She slammed the gas pedal, and the bus zoomed out of there. Soon she pulled up to some Dutch like apartment buildings, and got out. She appeared ten minutes later with a golden haired girl with green eyes. She was wearing a red leather get up, and had a ferret like animal on her shoulder. "Minna! This is Tiara!" Starra proclaimed, before once more taking control of the wheel and heading for the local Kennedy Space Center.   
Heaven had just picked up Leon and Kagatsu, and was about to press a very large red button on the steering wheel. "Heaven? Do you know what you're pushing?" Trunks asked. She smiled. "Yep." Her forefinger pressed it, and the vehicle began to shake. Everyone gasped. "What's going on here?" Yelled Yaten. "Don't worry. We're just going into space to pick up our last two friends. Ryoko and Kiyone." The dot's shuttle turned into a real space shuttle, and took off into the atmosphere.   
Ryoko was fighting a duel to the death with the GP officer Kiyone. Her arm struck out, firing a laser beam, that singed Kiyone's perfect teal hair. "Hey!" Kiyone whipped out her Plasma blaster, and fired it at Ryoko. Ryoko laughed, as she shimmered away, and fazed back into view behind the teal haired GP, ready to launch a kick at the woman's back. Then a beeping made them both look up. The weirdest looking shuttle, with a girl who looked no older then 15, with red hair and green eyes, waved at them. She jumped out, despite the protests of a lavender haired young man, yelling that she can't breath in space. She smiled at the two, as she floated to them. "Hi! I'm here to pick you guys up!" "For what?" "For the org...I mean TV show me and my sister are doing. You two are invited to be on it!" "TV? COOL!" Kiyone jumped up. "I'm in." "I guess Ill come." Ryoko said, carelessly tossing one of her cyan locks from her face. "Good, now come join me and my band of merry men, and women, and we'll head to earth." She said. "By the way, my name's Heaven." Ryoko winked at Trunks as she got on, and he blushed. But Heaven glared daggers at the woman, and put her arms possessively around the young sayien's waist, growling a bit. The girl looked like she could get very vicious, and Ryoko shrugged and walked back to sit next to a hot white haired guy with pretty green eyes. Kiyone sat next to Haruka, and began small talk. Heaven, once more merry, began to steer the ship back to earth. Trunks looked at her. "Your moods come and go easily, huh?" She beamed. "Yep, I am Irish after all." And she snuggled into his warm muscled chest. He shrugged, and put his arms around her as she continued to attempt to drive the ship.  
Back to the black haired bitch. Starra smiled as she pulled into the Jurian spaceport. Young prince Yosho, who had been called in advance, boarded the ship. "Hello." He said. "Why hi! Welcome aboard Votran space bus! Glad you could make it. Sit down!" She pushed the handsome prince into a seat, and to all the senior citizen's terror, began to head once more to earth, to make her last stops. Herro, Duo, and Trowa were the last on the list. She smiled and reached up and tapped the roof. She could hear Piccolo's screaming. "Gohan, check on him." She said. Gohan flew up to the little trap door that led to the roof, and popped it open, to check on his green friend. Over the turbulence of the space rushing by, he yelled. "Are you ok?" "Do I bloody look ok?" The namek shouted back. Gohan turned to the other occupant of the roof, an old man with a liver spot, who had made some woman retch when he grabbed her ass. He looked like he was having the time of his life. With a shrill whistle, he yelled out. "How ya doin?"  
Back inside the bus, he confirmed that they were all right, and Starra grinned. "They won't be once we make our landing..." She laughed insanely. Gohan looked a bit worried. "Uh..huh..." He slowly backed away to sit down with Nob, who was sitting at a window, dreaming of Achika. Starra grinned demonically as they once more approached the earth. "Not much to go now...just some Gundam pilots.   
  
Ok, that's it for now folks? Like? Hate? Despise? Do you want to destroy us completely and utterly leaving no trace behind? Well that's ok! We'll take yer reviews anyways, cuz that just the kind of good-hearted people we are...no hate bra! Just the love! *Takes another hit or two* Yeah so anyways, like we were saying...there will be another part to this story...we're just trying to think of it is all...I'm afraid we lost our touch a bit...but no worry folks, I'm sure we'll find it! But for now *Throws on some Jamaican dreadlocks and colorful clothes, and sits with a bunch of 'freinds' and takes part in a 'peace offering.'*  
Keep it real brothah!   
  
H&S 


End file.
